This invention is related to a process for curing a coating composition with an amine vapor catalyst.
In modern automobiles and trucks, flexible plastic composites and rubber type substrates are used, for example, for fenders, bumpers, flexible filler panels located between the bumper and the chassis, flexible fender extension around headlights and tail lights and for other flexible exterior trim parts. All of these substrates have the same common problem which is that these substrates cannot withstand the baking temperatures required for curing conventional automotive paints. Paints of two reactive components have been used in which the components are mixed just prior to application which is a cumbersome technique for an automotive and truck assembly plant. Some low temperature bake paints have been used with success. But there is a need for a versatile paint or coating composition that can be fully cured rapidly at ambient temperatures using a vaporous catalyst or baked at low temperatures for a short period of time or cured at ambient temperatures within a relatively short time period.
Vapor curing of coating compositions is well known in the art as shown by Blegan U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,222 issued May 14, 1985 and McInnes et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,898 issued Apr. 1, 1975. However, the compositions shown by these patents are not adequate for automotive and truck manufacturing uses.